Song propmts!
by Jazzmin-anime
Summary: Its the ipod shuffle challenge! Put your ipod on shuffle and in the time of the song and see what happends!     P.S. Now taking requests!
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys Im doing the Ipod shuffle thing! I will be doing 5 Where you have the length of the song to type a story! SO here goes nothing! (The characters will change and I'll have an oc or two in here

Like a prayer – Madonna (written in 4 minutes and 20 seconds)

Hinata looked around wondering why her? Why is she the one that always has to go up against the bad guys? She wondered as the 20 or so ninjas surrounded her started attacking, She fought back hard and kept fighting but she couldn't do it there was still 5 left….Hinata cried out as one of them slammed her into the ground. "n-no.."She said and coughed up blood as one of them pushed her down pressing his foot into his back. She suddenly coughed up more blood… "Sa-sasuke-kun…."She said quietly, And is if by magic he appeared and took out the bad guys. "Hinata-chan!" He knelt down next to her and held her. "I-its like a prayer…. Sasuke….-kun…..Every time I call your name…..You always come.."She said and coughed up more blood as Sasuke held her close.

(Next one!)

Break Down Here – Julie Roberts (written in 4 minutes and 17 seconds)

Sango sighed as the car hood started smoking, She cussed under her breath "come on! This always happen when I leave him…" Him being Bankotsu…. She hated him and this car and the whole world. She couldn't break down here She didn't want to start wishing she was with him in now…. And she at least 10 miles either way to the nearest town, _**"this is what you get for going to cry to your parents…..And ex-boyfriend/current best friend"**_ She thought. Bankotsu had cheated on her again! It was easy to walk on him but it was not easy not being near him… She couldn't believe that he had cheated on her with Kagura again! It completely disgusted more then anything else it broke her hear…. And things hadn't been easy her car looked like it was about to breakdown and she did not to let that happen.. Especially in the rain…She would not break down here.

Mine –Taylor Swift (written in 3 minutes and55 seconds)

Yumi didn't believe in love, She never had her parents marriage had melted right before her eyes….There was no reason to believe in love it was pathetic. Then she met…Uchiha Sasuke, The only guy who dared ask her out. At first Yumi was wary of this guy unsure if he could be trust, Yumi didn't like falling for people at all but he made her fall so hard for him. IT was easy for him to understand and learn why she was so guarded and why she refused to believe in love, She remembered their first huge fight after she was living with him and engaged. It was 2 A.M. Yumi went running out the house ready for the goodbye. But Sasuke followed her out and held her, telling her it would ok that he would never leave her alone and hurt her he had said that he remembered the first time he kissed her and the first time he held her, The both grew to remember the first time each of them called each other mine, Their love was true…._**"Maybe true love does exist…."**_Yumi thought

Her diamonds – Rob Thomas (written in 3 minutes and 57 seconds!)

Deidara sighed as he walked into their bedroom to see Hinata asleep with a wet pillow on her face, Shed been crying again. Deidara sighed and sat down next to her. HE really didn't know what to do he never did but he was trying really do. Hinata slowly woke up and sat up, Deidara quickly hugged her. "Hey.." She said quietly sniffling. "hi!" Deidara said softly as Hinata burst into tears he pulled her closer he noticed how her tears looked so much like diamonds falling down it was quite beautiful and tragic though. "What happened?" He asked. "M-my family…"Hinata said between sobs. A single tear slid down Deidara's cheek on of rage and sorrow but with him holding Hinata so closely he couldn't tell and that's the way he liked it..He knew when daylight came Hinata would be ok, But tonight she wasn't so Deidara just had to sit there and comfort her as her diamond tears rained down onto the floor and it broke his heart…He kissed her cheek. "I-I love you…"He said

_**Daughtry - Over yo (written in 3 minutes and 44 seconds)**_

It was odd, One minute they were perfectly happy and fine the next day literally it was over, Shed never understand. He had left her and everyone including her though they were ok. She couldn't believe he was the one to build her up then tear her down quickly and painfully. It made her go mad…. Ayame took months to get over it, She had never saw it coming , had never had any inkling to run away from it or anything she trusted him fully. But now she was slowly getting closure slowly pulling her heart back together, though she hadn't dated another guy since, His memory still killed her inside. But tonight was the first night the first date in 3 and ½ years after what he did…. She had slowly began to realize that she was better without him, But that hadn't meant that she had not spent the past 3 and ½ years becoming stable and ok again. She swore the day she thought she couldn't make it, The days she swore shed rather die the wound healed. She got over him and that made Ayame proud she didn't go to bed thinking about him or whisper his name _**"koga…"**_In tears every night, She got over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ipod hits 2! (_**Its 5 songs again!)**_

Half of My Heart – John Mayer (written in 4 minutes 1 second)

Yumi sighed as she looked around her room. She quietly got up and turned on the radio to hear a song. "Wow…This is like my life." She thought as it played, It was true every bit of it. She sighed and looked at the ceiling, half of heart and soul belonged to her love, Belonged to Sasuke and that half was perfect. The other half of her heart and soul belonged to being a ninja and her pride. She had never believed shed ever love anyone or anything but then he came around and she fell in love and it was. But they weren't stupid or juvenile they knew they had their duties and their obligations, To themselves and the village. They knew one day that they'd resent each other for the fact that they couldn't give any more then half of their heart, Yet Yumi always thought that they'd never stop loving each other even if it _was_ with only half of their hearts. But atleast half of 2 hearts make a full heart and that's how it worked.

Bad Boy – Cascada (written in 3 minutes 28 seconds)

Sango looked around as she sat on her bed sitting up looking down at the sleeping man laying there. He was her bad boy. He was her weekend boyfriend, But she wouldn't let him in her life again she loved Bankotsu but she didn't need him to be her friend he was harsh and cruel at times. She needed someone else for her. All he'd ever be was her bad boy…Her favorite guy….Ok maybe she was falling for me but shed never tell him that, All shed let him be is her bad boy after he broke his promise to stay by her side and protect her. He never thought she could be strong. He was wrong, She was strong and brave, That's how she kept up this relationship kept dealing with him. But she still loved him and needed this.. Sango just sighed and laid back down falling asleep thinking thoughts about him and her.

_**Where is your boy?/Grand theft Autumn – Fall out boy (written in 3 minutes and 11 seconds)**_

Sasuke looked down at the girl who was only a year and ½ younger then him. He sighed and thought back to the question he had asked her 'where is he tonight?" before she burst into tears. She hated her boyfriend a lot he knew that, Or so he hoped. HE wanted to be him, to be this close to and he loved it. But he never tried anymore. IT was a recurring theme recently Itachi would go off and leave her and she's come here and Sasuke would have to comfort her for a few nights. He honestly hoped he didn't find out everything about her like Sasuke. Itachi acted like a gentleman but Sasuke knew that was fake… He knew it was just lie. But he didn't care about Itachi he cared about the blonde haired girl lying next to him. She was the last good thing about their village. The last good thing in his life period. Sasuke sighed as Yumi stirred. "Sasu-kun do you know where Itachi-kun is?" She asked half asleep.. Sasuke sighed.

_**When you were young – The killers (written in 5 minutes and 16 seconds)**_

Bankotsu is just the perfect gentleman!" Sango thought smiling. He didn't look like the guy she thought she'd fall in love with but god was he so nice and so gentlemen-ish and it was nice. He was the perfect guy for her, Though she didn't think he could be her savior from her pain and her misery. But he had and so much now, He had saved her from everything so had she. She had stopped him and got him out the gang of the band of 7. She had saved his soul. They were perfect for each other. This was a hurricane that started when she was young and was not stopping but that was just the way she liked it. Sometimes when they dreamed one or both would sit up very suddenly from a nightmare from before each other. Back when Sango was miserable and Bankotsu was a devil…But then they'd wake up look around and smile glad they were with each other and not someone else. Bankotsu glad he had erased her heartache and Sango glad she had erased his sins. It was a really nice thing and they both loved it.

_**My girls ex-boyfriend – Relient K (written in 2 minutes and 49 seconds)**_

Sasuke smirked as he looked out the window happily. The love of his life making dinner in the kitchen.. His mind drifted to before they were together and her ex-boyfriend Deidara. He was such a creep he had dumped and left her. But then Sasuke had asked her after two years and she said yes. That was one of the happiest days of his life. Sasuke pretty much owed this all to a mistake that douche made back then and now everything was great They were both happy and he knew Deidara was miserable. He was going to ask Yumi to marry him and they'd settle down and Deidara would just have her memory….Sasuke smirked again as he thought how lucky he truly was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Firework By Katy Perry (written in 3 minutes and 57 seconds)**_

Iruka sighed lightly as he looked at his class, He wished they could see their potential. They were like fireworks, But they never saw that. The Blonde haired blue eyed Naruto Uzamaki and Raven eyed and haired Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke and the pink haired and greened eyed Sakura Haruno would never realize how special they were. One day they'd realize how powerful they all were. They were his sweetest and brightest students. He knows that one day They'll be powerful and great Ninja.. "One day.." Iruka thought laughing.

Im like a bird by Nelly Fertado (written in 4 minutes and 3 seconds

Sango knew she was only like a bird, As soon as she got close to some one she'd fly away. It had happened before with Bankotsu and she was sure it would happen with Miroku. He was amazingly hot and beautifully and even though her love was true and honest, She didn't have a home in rela life. They said "home is where the soul is." Well, She didn't know where her soul is. And it pained her to have to tell Miroku this, He still stayed and he was working on it with her. Making her better and giving her a place to call home. And she was thankful for it. She smiled lightly thinking about him and their love. She wasn't a bird or someone who didn't know where her soul was." Her home and soul were with him." She thought happily as she cuddling on the couch with him.

Name By The Goo Goo Dolls (written in 4 minutes and 33 seconds)

Yumi sighed quietly as she got the bandages to tend to the sleeping blonde haired boy. His skin was badly burnt and he was bleeding severally aswell. "Ya'know… Who would of thought, That just a name and a face would be deadly." A red-head said exiting the kitchen with 2 beers in his hand. Yumi nodded slightly. "Kira changed everything didn't he?" Yumi asked as she started cleaning the other boys wounds. "Mhm…Jeez, Mello really got himself beat up didn't he?" The red head asked sitting down next to Yumi. Yumi nodded lightly. "Mhm And Kira won..Just like killing Aniki Matt." Yumi said. "hmmm Im not to sure he has won.. infact he hasn't completely won yet I'm sure. He doesn't have our names…and we wont tell him our names. Ever." Matt said sighing. Yumi nodded at this sighing lightly. "Mhm."

Who Knew bye P!nk (written in 3 minutes and 42 seconds)

Yumi sighed lightly. Sasuke had been back for 3 years now, But still some people said he'd leave again. That made the blonde haired girl infuriated, He would not leave her again, Ever. He had promised her and they both knew there was nothing to be gained by him leaving. Back then there was a lot to be gained, They had been way to cool, Or so they thought. But Now they knew better. They knew what they could and could not do. She knows their wrong but it doesn't stop her from coming home crying to him. He in turn, (Once he gets past the anger and hatred of the people who upset her) Calm her down with true promise and sweet kisses. She smiled lightly at the memories. "Who knew? Who knew I'd be at his grave 6 months later…"

_**The Great Escape By Boys Like Girls (Written in 3 minutes and 28 seconds)**_

Sango smiled, When Miroku had asked her to leave and run away, She had said yes in an instant. This was their great escape. Their one shot to get away from the life they both hated. She was so happy about all of it. Neither of them would have to hear a word anyone else said. They were both finally free from it. She knew that it would change, But she didn't care. She was happy. They all probably thought it was just cause they were young but Sango didn't care. As long as Miroku was there she didn't care where they were. They were finally free today. And both ready to get on with their new and uncertain lives. They would forget their past and focus on the future. Neither of them would every here anyone's complaints because they didn't know them. They never could.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hero By Superchick**_

Ninjas were called heroes. Yumi had no clue why, They weren't heroes they were monsters. Well most of them anyway. It was of her to think of sweet Naruto as a monster. He was a true Hero. And it was even harder for her to see the love of her life as a monster. No matter they said, Sasuke never killed. He had no reason to. She sighed quietly. Ninjas were evil not one of them true 'heroes'. One of the worst ninja yet the greatest 'hero' was the 3rd. A great man by all counts but a horrible person underneath. She knew better thought. The road to h*ll was paved with good intentions. She'd seen the whole akatsuki and knew their stories. It was true that almost all of them had good hearts, Yet they were called 'monsters' by everyone. Yumi sighed as she finally wrote down in her journal. "Heroes don't exist…Neither do monsters. Neither can ever exist truly." Her hand shaking.

Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin (written in 3 minutes and 40 seconds)

He sighed quietly starring at the sky. "Wh-why?" Hinata finally asked him. "Because…This is what I have to do." Sasuke said steadily. "A-alright…"Hinata said and smiled lightly. Sasuke laid down in her lap. "Im leaving here tonight Hina-chan… " He said quietly. "I know…" She said very quietly, A wave of sadness washing over her. "Are you scared?" She asked quietly. He nodded slightly. "Im either climbing to heaven or falling to h*ll tonight." His voice didn't sound like his own. "I-I know.. But we are still under the sky! And I-I be-t-t-t We'll have the same dreams!" She said her voice strong. "Right…This will only happen once though." Sasuke said quietly. "Th-that's right! And we wont-t-t-t-t leave each other behind!" Hinata said trying to be optimistic for her boyfriend. Hinata looked down at the sky to see him near in tears. He quickly sat up and hugged her as they both cried. "I-im sorry….."He said quietly.

I'd Come For You By Nickelback

Inuyasha sighed lightly as he walked out of the well. He was injured badly and needed to be healed, But he wouldn't listen to the old bat. He had to go see Kagome he had to go fix what he had said. He couldn't believe that he'd said. "I don't care!" to her. And when she left 3 days later, It hurt him greatly. She had said she'd come back in 3 days. Inuyasha decided to come bring her back at the end of the 3rd day. He'd always come for her and her alone. No matter what obstacles stood in his way or anything, As long as he could breathe he'd be there for her. She had showed him how to let someone in and to save her. If anyone every took her He'd search forever to bring her back. He sighed as he entered the house Kagome's Mom and Brother gasping at his wound "k-kago…." He said weakly, In a few seconds Kagome was there supporting him. "It's ok…Inuyasha its fine." She said. "N-Naraku said he was looking for you.." Inuyasha said quietly. That's why they had fought. He'd do anything for Kagome. He truly loved her. "It's ok and thanks." She said kissing his cheek.

Better Then Revenge by Taylor Swift (written in 3 minutes and 48 seconds)

_****_Hinata sighed as she got ready for school. Ready to deal with Sakura. Sakura was the home Coming Queen "just oh so perfect" person. Hinata had underestimated Sakura as she seduced and stole her boyfriend. Sakura was just a perfect actress. But Hinata would get her revenge on Naruto and Sakura. Sakura looked at Hinata like she was so out of style and Sakura was 'just so cool." Well, We shall see. Hinata thought smirking as she became prepared to do her revenge. Hinata smirked slightly as she finished her make up looking nice. Hinata thought Sakura should think about the fact: That there is nothing better Hinata does then revenge. Sakura really knew what she was doing or, Who she was messing with at all.

How You Remind Me By Nickelback

Rangiku sighed as she looked at Gin. "Y-your lucky they let you back in after what you did." She said quietly looking at him. "Yes your probably right." Gin Ichimaru said. "Though I am more lucky to have you looking over me to make sure I don't get into trouble." He said. "How's that?" Rangiku asked. "You remind me…Of what I am.. Inside." Gin said quietly thinking. "You remind me of my past and what I was like. And you remind me of the man I want to be for you." He stated smiling. "What? You've got to be kidding me right!" She said shocked. Gin just shook his head. "I'll wait forever for you if you want, But I wont let you go back to Hitsugiya I can't stand you with him. We may not be having fun yet, but we will in Time I can promise you that." Gin said getting up and quietly walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Back To December (written in 4 minutes and 55 seconds)

Misora sighed as she heard a nock on the door. She quickly got up and opened it. "Hey.." She said looking at her ex. "hey." He said followed by an awkward conversation. Misora sighed, B was so hard to deal with when his guard was up. But he had ever right to have his guard up. Misora sighed, She went back to that December night all the time and she hated it. If she could erase time she would erase that night. She sighed and swallowed her pride slowly as they talked, Now sitting on her couch as some old horror movie played. Misora hated freedom now, She hated being away from him in every way shape and form. She hadn't slept in 3 weeks because of him. "U-um…Well…I'm sorry for that night, I-I love you. I was so stupid and I-I-I really really can't stand being without you…And Im really really sorry about what happened." She said looking at the ground. B smiled lightly and kissed her cheek. "We'll work it out ok?" B asked smiling lightly. "We'll start with this ok?" He said and she nodded hugging him tightly. SO glad he had given her mercy and a chance she hadn't deserved at all. She had finally made it all, all right.

Hero By Skillet (written in 3 minutes and 37 seconds)

Hinata sighed lightly, She was surrounded by rogue ninjas and already bleeding. IT wasn't like she was afraid to die in the name of her honor and pride. But she didn't want to die like this, But to save her she'd need a hero. Hinata would fight today even though she'd probably die after all she was just human. The girl had been so close to her destination to. TO the one guy who could probably save her now. Suddenly she saw enemies dropping right before one attacked. "ah! Thank you!" Hinata said to hero. "Your welcome love." He said smiling. "So much Itachi-kun." She said running right before she collapsed her body hitting the ground. Uchiha Itachi slowly walked over to her and held her. "Of course Hinata-chan.. As long as you need a hero." He said and picking her body up bridal style he walked away.

Here Without You By 3 Doors Down (written in 3 minutes and 56 seconds)

Sasuke sighed, He couldn't believe it had been 100 days today since he was last able to see her. And it just got worse and worse. Sasuke sighed very quietly. They were hundreds of miles between them, Him somewhere in the sound village and her safe in Konoha. Atleast their where dreams to take solace in. When he slept he was able to think he was back there with her, And maybe someday soon he would be. Sasuke closed his eyes picturing the last time he saw her smile truly happily. He smiled lightly at the memory. **somewhere in Konoha** A blonde haired orange eyed girl slowly sang the lyrics. "I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind.." As she thought of her boyfriend miles away. "Sasu-chan.." She whispered as the song quietly ended wiping tears from her eyes.

_**Black Roses Red By Alana Grace(Written in 2 minutes and 31 seconds)**_

Hinata sighed as she remembered her past, All that pain misery and hatefulness, It disgusted her even now. She'd always been afraid of being betrayed and she didn't fear love until it entered her dream world. She had thought she was drowning in a see of loneliness and hatred, Then he came along. One of the last people on earth Hinata could save her, A fallen angel that had screwed up and needed to save himself. Hinata smiled remembering their conversations. He had kept his promise to turn her blackened hear tot a nice pure red again. "No matter what.." He stated so surely.

_**Even Angels Fall By Jessica Riddle (written in 3 minutes and 22 seconds)**_

Max slowly spread her 15 foot wings out lightly as she took off. It had been another fight, argument, whatever you want to call it with Fang. He was stubborn ignorant and just plain stupid at times but Max was no better witch led to huge arguments. But She also knew there were times when you can fly high and other times when you cant even get up. She always kept that in mind when they got into a fight. Even the best of angels eventually fall. She sighed and pushed the thought out of he mind as she landed and sat down looking at the sky. They hadn't lost it all, Not yet anyway. So She smiled lightly as Fang appeared next to her and sat down. Both of them just sat in silence glad the other was there as the song rose, getting ready to fly again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just Want Know By Backstreet Boys (written in 3 minutes and 35 seconds)**_

Misora could never forget the day she met him. He had given her such a coy and sly smirk. No matter if it was a 'bad' idea she went out with him after her relationship with Rei fell apart. Misora sighed as she looked out the window. Days were better, She could make it through days with busyness and semi-happy times that kept her mind of it. Then they were the long hard nights with out her raven haired love their. Without B it didn't matter. The nights would never end, and he was off dating that horrible girl Misa Amane. She thought it was ironic how similar their names were. She sighed and tried not to think about it, She had lost herself when he left. They still talked a lot but it could never be the same. Nights almost went on for eternity. But she'd do it all again for him, Cause their past made him happy, And he said it brought them closer. So Naomi just smiled and nodded at his smile

_**Story Of Us By Taylor Swift (written in 4 minutes and 26 seconds)**_

Yumi sighed, She was watching her relationship with long-time (Thought to be permanent) boyfriend crumble before her eyes. She had thought she'd tell their story and they'd think 'oh how lucky they are'. But times have clearly changed for the two, They were both stubborn and insolent to the point Yumi wondered how they made it work all this time. Their had just been to many walls to destroy and to many secrets. And here she was standing in a crowded room, One of Sakura s party and the two were at different ends of the room instead of close together. They were trying not to get in each other's way. Yumi quickly walked out on the empty balcony as they played truth or dare. Sasuke followed. "Th-the story of us…."He said quietly. "l-looks a lot more like a tragedy now then a happy ending." She said quietly. He nodded "And it may be ending soon." He finished very quietly.

._** How You Remind Me By Nickelback**_

Fang smiled lightly as he looked out the window and at the sleeping girl on his bed. He truly reminded him of a different side of himself, Not the cold hard steel Fang that the world knew but a softer side that only she knew. Admittedly it wasn't always easy, Their were times when they both wanted to kill each other or thought that neither would ever understand the other. But then in time it becomes ok even without an uttered 'sorry' or 'Its my fault', Though those were sometimes needed and helpful in the peacemaking process between the two. But in the end it became ok, Because they both had more then one side of themselves. They had the side only they knew of eachother then they had the side the world knew of them. All the time locking out other parts of them when they were together. In the end Fang thought that they both reminded eachother of who they really were.

_**Boston By Augustana written in 4 minutes and 15 seconds)**_

Hinata sighed very quietly as she walked down her highschool, She graduates today. She just quietly shook her head at the people. To be quit honest very few people knew or care about her. Yet, because of her title (Hyuga Heiress) and social standing (Pretty high **Only in the adult world** though*) Everyone tried to act like they knew her and cared. 'Yeah right." Hinata thought very quietly. But today would be the end of that, She was leaving Konoha for good. Maybe she'd go to Amegakure. She needed to get out of her badly, maybe there she'd get a boyfriend have a life. She needed a knew town where no one knew her or anything. She was sick of the almost constant sun and everything…. She was so glad she'd be gone and completely safe, Where not a soul knew her name.

_**Throwing Punches By Paramore (written in 4 minutes and 52 seconds)**_

It could just be Yumi but with her and the them it seems like every single step anyone one of them took led them closer and closer to destruction. Yumi sighed quietly as she looked out the window…A quiet prayer for her friends safety muttered from her lips. Every time one of them seemed to win, they more than lost. It goes without saying like what happened with L. But, She personally thought Mello was the worst. He was not even trying to slow his ascent into h*ll even trying to speed it up. It made her sick, They'd all pay for what they did in the Kira case, but that was probably the worst. Every time he tried to get ahead (whether it be by honest or dishonest) It made it easier for him to fail. And He got so hateful, Sometime she just wished Kira never existed or L, But Yumi was probably bias as se walked over and looked at the sleeping blonde on her couch. She sighed and sat down across from as the sun began to fade, She laughed lightly with the irony. "Just like our lives…. We're slowly fading away."

(ok guys! So I am now taking request! *Why? You may ask.. Because my Ipod broke kinda going through the washer *long long story *. But now Im taking requests so thank you! ^,^!)


	7. Chapter 7

(Ok first off, Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! And it's a great help to me! ^,^!)

Just To Get High By Nickelback (written in 4 minutes and 3 seconds)

Yumi wondered what he'd done that knight she found Sasuke in an alleyway covered in blood. She sighed and walked towards and started healing his wounds she sighed seeing older scars. She only felt regret seeing her best friend go down to h*ll. She quickly lifted him up and brought him back into her apartment with concern. He had down so much evil stuff recently. She would always remember what his face looked like the night she had found him. HE was trading his life for the high of training with Orochimaru and for killing Itachi. Her eyes slowly closed as she looked out the window. She would eventually have to stop helping him and let go. But that day was not the day she found him. What he was doing was worse then any drug and they both know, When he woke up she'd talk to him and let him confess all his sins. He always would leave in 2 days time. She sighed and quietly said to the sleeping boy. "You're trading it away, you know that right?"

Every Avenue Think Of You Later / Empty Room

Yuki knew he wouldn't think of Tohru till later. Way later, When he was in his room and he was completely alone. He missed her so badly, She would never read his mind. And he hated that she wasn't there with him, and his empty room drove that fact home even more. Yuki hated good-byes, Yet they had both said goodbye and parted ways. He hated falling asleep alone and he wondered if Tohru hated it aswell. Yuki had missed his last chance to wipe the tears from her eyes, And that would haunt him forever. Yuki really believed he thought of Tohru better when he was in his empty room. Yet…He still wondered maybe, Just maybe there was still a shot for the two.

Leave Out All The Rest By Linkin Park (written in 3 minutes and 26 seconds)

Roy wished Riza would forget all the horrible things he had done. He had several horrible dreams about his death, Each ending with only Riza crying. Beside the now dead Mae Hughes no one else would care if Roy Mustang were to drop dead. All he wanted if that were to happen for Riza to forget where he had screwed up and done horrible things in Ishval and out. HE hoped she wouldn't feel empty or full of hate and anger. If she just kept him in he memory then it would ok. Roy silently wished with all his heart for it. That if anyone ever remembered him fondly it would Riza Hawkeye and only her.

Hero By Skillet

The war they fought, Ikuto thought was completely useless. They would end up winning or loosing but it would still be pointless, He didn't care but she did. So he agreed to be her hero, to get involved only for her. Only for Amu cause' Amu needed a hero quiet badly and Ikuto was the only who wanted to be that person. Ikuto would make sure of that, If nothing else. He knew he was destroying himself for her but it didn't matter he was hero That's what was important. He'd always save her just in. He was the only one who truly wanted to save her. HE thought to himself. She needed a hero and he was the guy for sure. Even if he was hated a lot he was her hero and that's all that matter to him or her.

_**Dance With The Devil By Breaking Benjamin (written in 3 minutes and 56 seconds)**_

A lot of people called Bankotsu the devil, But Sango knew better. She knew Bankotsu wasn't always the devil (though even she knew he could steal anyones soul from them) She disliked it greatly when people called him a demon he was competly human not a hint of demon blood. And Sango knew this. But that wasn't the point she was going to a dnace, A huge dance with Bankotsu: The demon, The devil, The Monster. But to her he was just her boyfriend and best friend forever. But she quietly stood up as they started to dance. Song lyrics from the speakers drifted back to her, She didn't know wether to laugh or cry at the irony. "Say Goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight, Don't you dare you look him in the eye as we dance with the devil tonight" "What is it?" Bankotsu asked. "The song….My lordly devil." Sango replied then kissed him.

_**Definatly Maybe By FM Static  
**_

Deidara sighed as he walked into the tea shop. He came to See Hinata-chan. She hated this job, The boss was a crouch and Deidara was hopelessly in love. Unfortunately Hinata was dating Creepzilla named Kiba. Who, was cheating with her on every girl in the village. Deidara sighed as they left school. "By Dei-chan I gotta go Kiba's gonna go pick me up!" She said and walked out happily. Deidara rolled his eyes quietly, "What a creep… One of these he'll regret this totally and completely." He thought to himself as he walked over and got in his Best friends car and they drove off.

_**(**__**Still taking request guys and dolls so jus pipe up with a review and I'll try to accommodate!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Animal I have Become By 3 Days Grace (written in 4 minutes and 14 seconds)

Beyond Birthday in his own mind had no doubt become a horrible monster. He had killed 3 people (Even though they would of died anyway….) And those nightmares still haunted him. The one person he wanted to hide that from, Misora saw him clearest. She saw how sick and evil B could be at times. How she managed to 'love' someone like him never ceased to amazing. Misora knew better then to change him, But she knew better in her mind he wasn't an animal at all. He might have been one, Or a small one but he wasn't as bad of a monster as everyone thought. B and her would argue for hours on their own souls, What kind of person the other was and much more. Because in their minds they were each animals in their own right.

_**My Immortal By Evanescence (written in 4 minutes and 33 seconds)**_

Yumi felt her heart stop. She could not believe he would leave her again like this. She was so sick of this, And she was scared. But if he was really going to leave she'd wish he would just do it instead of coming back again and again. Time was a tricky person but it can't erase some scars. Both Yumi and Sasuke knew all of that. Sasuke looked out the window quietly, His mind going back to memories of Yumi. The girl was captivating, form her kindness and full of emotion, To the hate that resonated deep in her heart. He sighed, She had always been there, no matter what whenever Sasuke cried she was there to comfort him. Yet he still couldn't tell himself he wasn't coming back: Though they both knew it was true, Because nothing is immortal.__

_**Hero By Nickelback (Written in 3 minutes and 34 seconds)**_

Everyone was saying "Oh a Hero will save us from Easter…" 'Yeah right…"Thought Ikuto. He wasn't going to sit around and wait for a hero to come around and wait for it. He'd try to put a stop to it himself. Amu once told him that love would help save us: Ikuto couldn't believe her. Love was so easily destroyed and ruined, It was absolutely pointless to believe that. Hero's don't come around very often neither do villains. Ikuto had no wish to be a hero but he loved Amu and if she was in this fight well then he would have to be in it to. And He was not going to sit around waiting for some dumb 'hero' to come save us.

_**New Divide By Linkin Park (written in 4 minutes and 37 seconds)**_

Inuyasha new there was a divide between him and Kikyo, Even in this fight protecting the priestess, HE could still hear her voice saying "You'll get what you deserve Inuyasha." And she was right. He would in the end. This fight would kill him: He needed a reason to be proven wrong and a reason to not just let his body and the odds win against him. The sky was pitch black and the village was completely destroyed. He looked to the sky right before pulling out Tetsiga, It quickly turned into its better form "Get ready Naraku!" Inuyasha said as they fought, Kikyo silently looked on. "You'll et what you deserve Inuyasha, You'll win." She said smiling lightly readying a arrow just in case things didn't work out the way she had planned. They'd get way closer and there would not be a divide between them anymore.

When Im Gone By Eminem (Written in 5 minutes and 18 seconds)

IT had been 3 months since he had passed away when Hinata found the letter from him. Her eyes widened as tears stained her cheek, Her recently deceased husband, She walked out and saw her daughters sleeping in there room. She smiled lightly as she began reading the letter: "Hey baby… If your readying this then Im probably gone. Remembering Im fine now Im gone now but you've got to carry on baby. For me and for our kids. Please don't feel any pain for me cause' We both know I'm in a better place. Just smile and be happy when you can hear my voice in your head. I'm watching you guys smiling now probably. I will love you all forever….. Just remember I love you forever Hinata baby.

Yours forever,

Sasuke Uchiha:" Hinata sat down on the bed and started crying heavily, She knew she would try to do what the letter said, She couldn't help but smile at the sadness.

_**(ok guys still taking request since my ipod is broke WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SO if you guys have any song Ideas you want me to do just pm or review and I will try to acomidate!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Living In A Dream By Finger Eleven (written in 3 minutes and 4 seconds)**_

Itachi knew that being with Hinata forever was just a dream. He knew that it couldn't exist in a real world. But someone how he wished it was. Hinata seemed to always be on Itachi's mind and he actually didn't mind. Both of them would rather not see reality then face the fact that they were doomed. Hinata was in her own fantasy world aswell, But a much more sweet fantasy instead of just being together; She dreamt of having a family and marriage. It was completely unrealistic and they both knew it…. But maybe somewhere their dreams about each other would meat half way with reality.

In Pieces By Linkin Park (Written in 3 minutes and 36 seconds)

Sasuke wondered if Karin would ever get her emotions figured out. She often told him to go yet her actions wanted him to stay. She said she loved him yet he knew that wasn't true at all. Anything she built up, She then destroyed. He wasn't going to end in this destroyed in pieces, he just would not. She'd be the one who was alone with all her secrets and hate. It was so hard to read her sometimes. Karin often said things then just ignored Sasuke for days. She was so hard to handle, But then I guess that's what drew Sasuke to her. The very fact she wanted to love but was incapable. And that she couldn't just feel any 1 emotion it was always always a mixture of several different ones.

_**Everything Im Not By The Veronicas (written in 3 minutes and 36 seconds)**_

Ayame was everything Kagome was not. Kago had always said she was perfect before he left her. He acted so perfect and Ayame could never measure up. She refused to lose herself to somebody else. Even though Koga acted like he loved her she knew that he really loved Kagome-chan way more than her. She was glad she was finally out of that situation for good. She hoped Koga could be happy. She just couldn't deal with the girl Koga wanted tearing them apart painfully and slowly. She sighed as she walked into her empty apartment then smirked. Glad everything was over and done. After all Kagome was everything Ayame was not.

She Will Be Loved By Maroon 5 (written in 4 minutes and 26 seconds)

Ikuto knew almost everything about Amu-chan. He knew that she usually needed someone to rescue her, And that Amu usually disliked herself with a passion. But her was glad to know that changed when he walked in to her life. He didn't mind any cost to be with he and protect her completely. His favorite about Amu was probably her smile, Though it always looked kinda broken and sad. Ikuto enjoyed making Amu feel beautiful and loved. Though he hated it when anyone else (especially a blonde haired boy) did. He truly loved her, though it took him a few months after they met and talked a lot to realize that. And then a lot longer for him to ask her out. In the end Ikuto's one wish was for Amu to feel loved, Beautifully and safe, And every time Amu was around him his wish and hers were granted.

(Ok guys so I have a poll on my profile I would like you guys to check out please! Oh and request through pm/review with a couple or a song is greatly appreciated!

P.S. Thank you guys! The reviews mean a whole lot to me!)


	10. Chapter 10

We r who we r – by Ke$ha (3 Minutes 25 seconds)

Yumi finished putting on her makeup as Temari knocked on the door. "Come on! We're going to the club so lets go!" She yelled. "I'm coming!" Was the sharp reply. Yumi raced down and out the door. "You ready?" Tenten asked grinning. "Of course I am." Yumi said smirking. "Th-then let-t-ts go!" Hinata said smiling weakly. "Don't worry Hina-chan! Nothing will happen." Yumi said and walked to the club with them. "This is a way to relax." Temari said and ran into the club followed by Yumi Tenten and then Hinata. "I'm gonna do dance anyone wanna come?" Temari asked. Yumi nodded and walked out onto the dance floor. "Turn it up!" She screamed at the DJ along with the other 20 voices screaming. "yes!" Temari shouted next to her. "to girls night?" She said and quickly cheered and downed their drinks. "We are who we are right?" Temari asked just above the music. Yumi nodded "of course." She said.

_**P! nk**_ _**– F***ing Perfect**_ _**(written in 3 minutes and 53 seconds)**_

To B perfect was A. A true name was Angel Rivers, Nears elder sister. A always seemed so sure of herself and so brave that he could never find himself able to doubt what she said at times. B felt like somehow A got cheated in someway with how she died. She was f***ing perfect to B. He thought they just never saw her the way he did so the world hatted her. A had high self esteem and could easily chase down all her demons, They both had to do that. She would always be perfect in B's eyes. He knew she got scared and worried but who knew that would brake here? I mean he knew there were her critics around her everywhere but he thought she just ignored them. But he knew she was falling and he couldn't save her for anything. "You really are f***ing perfect A." B said looking at her gravestone.

The Offspring – Your Gonna Go Far Kid (2 minutes and 59 seconds)

Every time Liz and Patty heard that song they thought about Kid. They were the only one who saw the trickier side of Kid. The one who could create terror and step back and watch. Kid was great on sneak attacks. As were the Thompson sisters. They were all alittle sadistic. Liz thought to herself. It was just alittle frightening wonder… When would it all backfire? When would all the way they had come and the bridges burnt to do it bit them in the *ss? Liz didn't know but she might aswell enjoy the ride while she could. Until they figured out who burnt the bridges and killed the people. It was almost sad… The next shinigami was most likely going to be a kishin. "You're gonna far Kid." Liz said quietly.

In Pieces By Linkin Park (written in 3 minutes and 41 seconds)

By the time Sango and Bankotsu's relationship was over, she wasn't sure who was more in pieces. Her or Him? Sango knew it was probably a bad idea to get with him, but he said he loved her. He had built a relationship then ruined it and Sango had helped. They were both ruined and they both knew it. Somehow though it wasn't so terrible. They were alone, but oh well that's how they had started out. It was a fun ride when it happened. But it was a ride that broke them and corrupted them in a lot of ways. They now hated and loved each other. But atleast they both were leaving scarred and in pieces. It was better then just one of them just being broken, Because then who would want a broken puzzle after all? They both had regrets, but what was done was done.

_**In Too Deep – Simple Plan (written in 3 minutes and 53 seconds)**_

Sometimes Yumi thought that everyone at Wammy's was in to deep somehow. Well, it seemed that way with top kids anyway. B had gotten in too deep with the L.A.B.B. case, A had gotten in too deep to trying be perfect, L had gotten in too deep with his cases, And her, Mello, Matt, and Near had gotten into deep with Kira. And they were currently trying to stay afloat and not go under. And Light well… Light had gotten in too deep with trying to be 'god'. Now Yumi was pretty sure they hated themselves for it. But those were the risks. They were all sinking fast and furious and on someday she seriously wondered what would happen if they all stopped fighting. Would they stop going under?


	11. Chapter 11

Ok Guys still want story ideas! I also will take couple ideas right now.. (I'm kind abore.d


End file.
